Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} + 4 = 9\sqrt{x} + 2$
Answer: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} + 4) - 6\sqrt{x} = (9\sqrt{x} + 2) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $4 = 3\sqrt{x} + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $4 - 2 = (3\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2$ $2 = 3\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{2}{3} = \frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{3} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{2}{3} \cdot \dfrac{2}{3} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{4}{9}$